O Trabalho de Literatura
by Maquineh
Summary: Um trabalho de Literatura obriga Ichigo e seus amigos a escreverem poesias homenageando as pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas em plena época de dia dos namorados... Será que isso vai dar certo? Poesia de Rukia Updated!
1. A poesia de Kurosaki Ichigo

_**Palavras da Autora:**_ **Bleach** é do **_Tite Kubo_**, mas eu Peguei sem ele perceber**. =X**

**Uma pequena poesia para aquela que mais merece o melhor de minha imaginação.**

**Espero que ela não descubra...  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meus caminhos sãos os teus caminhos**__**.**_

Poesia escrita por **Kurosaki Ichigo**

.

_

* * *

_

_**Teus lábios são como doce fruta com sabor de quero mais.**_

_**Tuas mãos são jovens e macias cheias de carinho**_

_**Tua pele é como a pura seda da mais alta qualidade**_

_**Teus olhos são escuros como ébano, mas brilhantes como a lua**_

_**Teu cheiro é enlouquecedor de um perfume sem igual.**_

_**Sua voz ecoa em minha mente como poesia em um livro aberto.**_

_**Meu coração se alegra na tua digna presença**_

_**Meus sonhos são feitos de visões tuas e repletos de alegria **_

_**Diante de tua luz minha alma se engrandece**_

_**Teus cabelos negros e finos acariciam meu rosto ao vento**_

_**Teu calor aconchegante me conforta sob o sol**_

_**Teu corpo é escultural como as mais belas musas**_

_**Teu abraço me envolve e me acolhe nos seios teus**_

_**Tua ausência causa escuridão no meu coração**_

_**Tua presença ilumina os meus caminhos**_

_**Teus conselhos são preciosas lições em minha vida**_

_**És o anjo guardião que guia os meus pés**_

_**A dona do meu mundo que muda o meu destino**_

_**Eu sou O sol, Você é minha lua.**_

_**Completamos-nos sobre os céus**_

_**Completamos-nos sob a terra.**_

_**Tornamo-nos Um.**_

_**

* * *

**_

- _**Ichigo**_ O que você está fazendo? A voz ressoa repentinamente.

_**Ichigo**_ pula na cadeira com o susto.

- Que susto! Ei! Cai fora _**Rukia**_, eu estou fazendo o trabalho de literatura.

- É mesmo? Posso ver? Pergunta ela que vem esticando o pescoço.

- Claro que não! Nem ferrando! _**Ichigo**_ bota um caderno em cima do papel.

- Nossa! Não precisava gritar eu não sou surda! Seu grosso! _**Rukia**_ cruzava os braços enquanto fazia cara feia.

- Bah! A culpa é sua que fica querendo xeretar as minhas coisas, agora me deixa escrever, amanhã você vê. _**Ichigo**_ estava corando.

- E você sabe escrever poesias por acaso?

- Que droga _**Rukia**_! Volta pro seu guarda-roupa!

- Você parece um velho ranzinza, seu idiota!

- Poxa _**Rukia**_ será que você não está vendo que meu cérebro está fumaçando aqui?

- Tá... Já entendi, desculpa boa noite _**Ichigo**_. Diz _**Rukia**_ se voltando para o pequeno e confortável guarda-roupa.

- Noite. Responde _**Ichigo**_ retirando o caderno de cima do seu trabalho.

- _**Ichigo**_?

- Uhm?

- Sobre o que é a sua poesia?

- Sobre... Alguém.

- Esse alguém tem nome?

- Tem.

- Quem é?

- Segredo.

-... Seu chato.

_**Rukia **_fecha a porta do guarda – roupas.

- Onde eu estava... Ah, tá!

_**Ichigo**_ continuava a escrever.

Durante a madrugada, _**Rukia**_ se levanta e se dirige a pequena mesa de estudos e tira o papel escondido de dentro do caderno, ela lê a pequena poesia e sorri. Então se dirige ao rapaz que dormia em sua cama e se aproxima de seu rosto.

- Você tem talento para poesias, obrigada pelo elogio, _**Ichigo**_.

Rukia dá um beijo carinhoso no rosto de _**Ichigo**_ e volta para o guarda-roupa onde fecha os olhos e volta a dormir tranquilamente.

_**Ichigo **_em sua cama, de olhos fechados apenas sorria e acariciava onde _**Rukia**_ havia beijado:

- Atrevida...

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Fiz esse poema com o intuito de me distrair um pouco, já avisei que vou fazer isso de vez em nunca para tirar férias da minha historinha principal xD_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado da leitura._**

**_Ela é feita em versos livres, mas até que nem ficou tão ruim._**

**_Abraços e me avisem se quiserem que mais alguém tenha feito o trabalho de literatura que eu posto por aqui._**

**_Ass: Tia Lyel._**


	2. A poesia de Uryuu Ishida

**Palavras da autora**_:_ Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória.

* * *

**_

**Como o Cavaleiro que Trilha o Caminho das Rosas**

Poesia escrita por_** Uryuu Ishida.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Como a pássaro que canta ao raiar do alvorecer_**

**_Como o orvalho que brota todos os dias nas ramíneas do campo_**

**_Como a nuvem branca que resplandece no firmamento_**

**_Estou eu lá a te esperar Oh! Princesa da manhã._**

**_És a mais linda rosa que nasce no campo_**

**_Carmesim como o sangue que corre em minhas veias._**

**_Tal qual a vida que inspira e espira em minhas entranhas_**

**_Então por que, não me seguras a mão, Oh! Princesa da manhã?_**

**_Acaso não notais a paixão que brilha em meus olhos?_**

**_O calor que queima o meu corpo ao exalar o perfume teu_**

**_Oh! Princesa da manhã, tudo o que quero é sentir o sabor de um beijo teu._**

**_Como a fruta doce e proibida brilham os lábios seus_**

**_Irresistíveis são eles ao toque meu_**

**_Por favor, não me negues Princesa da manhã_**

**_Por favor, não me negues um beijo teu._**

**_Mesmo que eu morra ao experimentar este fruto proibido_**

**_Que caia em desgraça ao cometer este pecado_**

**_Perdoe-me Oh! Princesa da manhã, mas roubarei o beijo teu_**

**_Pois como o cavaleiro de armadura que parte para a guerra_**

**_Trilhando o caminho das rosas carmesim_**

**_Trilhando o caminho que não tem fim_**

**_Assim sou eu, minha doce Amada_**

**_Cavalgo eu o caminho das rosas_**

**_Deleitando-me em seu aroma e beleza neste horizonte infinito_**

**_Eu sou o cavaleiro que trilha o caminho das rosas_**

**_Você a princesa que brota no campo_**

**_A última visão resplendorosa_**

**_A última visão que quero vislumbrar em minha vida._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ishida**_ terminava de escrever o trabalho de literatura, ele olhava o papel diante de si e mesmo que tivesse lido várias vezes não sabia se havia ficado bom, por mais que evitasse pensar essa poesia o fazia lembrar-se de Inoue.

Por que será?

- Maldito trabalho de Literatura. Olhava ele com desgosto para a mesa lembrando-se do que acontecera no colégio logo de manhã.

* * *

_**FlashBack

* * *

**_

- Bom dia a todos pessoal! Entrava a professora de Literatura cantarolando pela porta.

- Bom dia professora! Respondem todos.

- Hoje eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Ela dizia colocando alguns livros na mesa. – Hoje faremos um trabalho muito especial! Ela chama a atenção de todos para si.

Ichigo dormia na cadeira da sala, ele e Rukia dormiam após uma longa noite caçando hollows.

- O nosso trabalho será em comemoração ao dia dos namorados!

- NAAAANNNNIIIIII! A turma se espanta em uníssono.

Ichigo e Rukia saltam ao mesmo tempo.

Ishida levantava uma sobrancelha, um mau pressentimento lhe subia pela espinha.

- E o trabalho é uma poesia que vocês vão ter que escrever para o namorado de vocês!

- ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊHHHHH! Todos exclamam.

- Bah! Que besteira, então eu não preciso fazer esse trabalho por que eu não tenho namorada. Bocejava Ichigo aliviado.

- Ai é que você se engana, Kurosaki. Os olhos da professora brilham. – Por que quem não tem namorada vai ter que escrever uma poesia para a pessoa mais importante para você. Ela sorri sarcasticamente.

- Mas que merd...! Ele exclama corando.

Ishida ajeita seus óculos, sua expressão também corada.

- Em fim seus infelizes, o trabalho é para amanhã e é individual! Se esforcem, pois ele é uma nota muito importante para o calendário acadêmico entenderam!

- Sim! Respondem todos.

Ichigo estava petrificado na cadeira, ele nunca tinha feito porcaria nenhuma de poesia na vida.

Rukia ria maliciosamente e tirava gracinhas com Ichigo passando bilhetes com poesias bizarras para ele.

Inoue estava feliz e com a cabeça em outra dimensão, ela já trabalhava em sua poesia.

Ishida por sua vez, não parecia em bons lençóis também.

- Professora. Ishida levanta o braço chamando-a.

- Sim Uryuu?

- Precisamos deixar explícito de quem se trata a poesia que teremos que entregar amanhã? Ele pergunta.

- Se você quiser claro que não precisa, mas se já tiver namorada, é melhor caprichar ou ela vai ficar chateada.

- Entendo, obrigado.

* * *

_**Fim do FlashBack

* * *

**_

- Sobre quem será a poesia dela...? _**Ishida**_ divagava.

Ele tira esses pensamentos perturbadores da cabeça, olha para a poesia que tinha acabado de escrever.

- Não é o suficiente preciso me esforçar mais!

Ele pega a poesia e a transforma em uma bolinha de papel jogando-a na pequena lixeira que já transbordava devido à grande quantidade de bolinhas

Ele passaria a noite em claro até escrever a poesia que a seu ver, seria a poesia perfeita.

* * *

**_Fim_**

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel A Totosa da vez xD_**

_**OOOOOiiii GênTÊ!**_

_**Fazia teeeeeempo que eu não atualizava essa história, mas fazer o que né? Poesia é osso de escrever para uma mente corrompida e sanguinolenta como a minha =X.**_

_**Tive que meditar durante um bom tempo até alcançar o Nirvana e ver se brotava alguma coisa da minha mente**_

_**espero que tenha ficado boa pelo menos, na verdade achei essa poesia do Ishida melhor que a do Ichigo =X mas o Ichigo é um grosso sem tato então era de se esperar que a dele fosse superada mesmo xD, mas essa é só a minha opinião, a de vcs é que conta, bjus pessoas, quando tiver com emoção suficiente eu vejo se brota as poesias dos personagens que ainda estão na minha lista negra O_O...**_

_**Obrigada pessoal.**_

_**Até a próxima.**_


	3. A Poesia de Kuchiki Rukia

**Palavras da autora:** Bleach não me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado xD.

Em respeito à Obra de _**TITE kUBO**_ vou me esforçar para homenageá-lo.

_**Comentem, critiquem, dê sua opinião, elas contribuem para melhorar a criatividade da estória. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"PALAVRAS.. Somente palavras".**_

_**Poesia escrita por Kuchiki Rukia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Palavras são como a porta que boas-vindas abrem ao coração**_

_**São letras e frases cheias de significados ocultas em grilhões**_

_**Como faíscas que brilham quando ditas do jeito certo**_

_**Labaredas de fogo quando imersas em emoção.**_

_**Mas existe um sentimento que o orgulho das palavras se oculta na razão**_

_**No soletrar do amor que se inspira no calor**_

_**Aconchega-se no Ardor**_

_**E abraça o coração.**_

_**Amar é construir promessas**_

_**Tornar atitudes em virtudes**_

_**Encontros em reencontros**_

_**Destino em redenção.**_

_**Amar também é atormentar**_

_**Tornar meras palavras frases de efeito**_

_**Frases de efeito em textos de ternura**_

_**Textos de ternura em histórias de romance**_

_**Histórias de romance em testemunhos de amor.**_

_**Podem se tornar um acidente**_

_**O perdão por encostar-se ao ombro**_

_**O lamento por milagres não fazer**_

_**O sinto muito pelo ósculo perdido.**_

_**Palavras são o amar que sai do coração**_

_**Dizer o que deve ser lembrado**_

_**Louvar o que deveria ser feito**_

_**Cantar o que merece ser bendito.**_

_**Mas se falar de amar é estar perto mesmo estando longe**_

_**Então quero estar longe para sempre sentir o quanto posso estar perto**_

_**Por que sofrer de amor é sentir dor**_

_**Gritar sem voz...**_

_**Dormir sem sonhos...**_

_**Acordar sem luz...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rukia termina de escrever e fecha o caderno, eram três horas da manhã e ela finalmente boceja ao olhar para o relógio, ela não imaginava que escrever uma poesia dava tanto trabalho, Ichigo mesmo retrucando muito pareceu muito inspirado quando escreveu a sua, mesmo agora ela não tinha certeza se tinha feito algo bom, mas já estava sem forças e inspiração para escrever outra coisa, ela precisava dormir.

_**- Nossa que cansaço! fiquei acordada até agora escrevendo isso...**_

Rukia olha para Ichigo e ele finalmente dormia, ela olha para seu rosto e fica corada.

**_"- Você tem talento para poesias, obrigada pelo elogio, Ichigo"_** Ela se lembra de ter dito isso há apenas uma hora e nesse momento se dava conta do seu atrevimento.

_**- Como sou idiota, eu fiz uma coisa sem pensar e nem sei se a poesia era pra mim...**_

_**- Atrevida! Para de me cutucar... Eu quero dormir...**_

Rukia pula da cadeira com o susto que Ichigo sonhando lhe dá, ele mexia a boca falando alguma coisa, ao que parecia, resmungando de alguém...

_**- Nossa... Ele é chato até dormindo...**_

Rukia se aproxima do rosto de Ichigo para tentar ouvir o que ele falava.

_**- Tira... Mão... Ai... Não...**_

Rukia olha para ele.

_**- O quê?**_

**_- Agora não... Dormir... Amanhã..._**

Ichigo começa a ficar vermelho e a rir sozinho.

_**- Credo... Ele fala, fala, mas é igualzinho ao Kon!**_

- Ru... Ichigo começa a gemer de novo.

Ela se aproxima outra vez.

_**- Ru... Kia... Me...**_

_**- Ãhnm?**_ Rukia chega mais perto ficando quase em cima da cama.

_**- Me abraça! **_Ichigo como um gato se estica puxando Rukia para a cama e agarrando-a como um ursinho de pelúcia.

A cabeça de Rukia gira pelo teto quando Ichigo repentinamente a puxa para a cama.

_**- Ei me solta seu idiota, quem você pensa que eu sou?**_

Rukia fica se debatendo, mas Ichigo apertava seu corpo.

-_** Ichigo! Me larga! Acorda, acorda Ichigo!**_

_**- Não... Deixa, por favor...**_

Rukia pára de se mexer, ela tinha ouvido isso, ela inclina a cabeça para ouvir melhor.

**_- Não me deixe como a minha mãe fez..._**

Rukia cora com isso e vira os olhos para vê-lo também.

Parecia loucura o que estava acontecendo, primeiro ela pensava que tudo aquilo não passava de implicância, mas ela logo se lembra que Ichigo não era de tirar esses tipos de brincadeiras, muito menos ter pesadelos assim, quando ela olha para ele vê algumas lágrimas descerem de seu rosto mesmo enquanto dormia.

Rukia desiste.

_**(Suspiro)**_

_**- Eu não vou te deixar seu tolo.**_

Rukia beija os olhos de Ichigo roubando-lhe as lágrimas.

**_- Até por que, o que seria de você sem mim?_** Ela sorri com ternura.

Rukia se ajeita na cama e abraça Ichigo cobrindo a ambos com o lençol, Ela velaria por seu sono mais um pouco antes de voltar para o seu guarda-roupa. _- Mesmo assim... _Ela começa a dizer brincando. **_– Eu ainda vou ganhar de você no trabalho de Literatura!_** Rukia beija sua testa.

Na companhia de Rukia velando por seu sono, Ichigo não precisou mais sonhar.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Cantinho da Tia Lyel_**

**_Oi pessoal, gostaram do meu ataque de loucura e retorno das cinzas xD? Depois de muitos anos finalmente capítulo 3 com a poesia da Rukia, a príncipio queria fazer a historinha no final com flashbacks igual ao Ichigo e ao Ishida, mas resolvi dar um momento a sós dela com o Ichigo._**

**_Mas ai pode surgir a pergunta: "Oh... Então a Rukia tá namorando com o Ichigo na História" Sei lá se eles tão... Devem estar... Perguntem dela pombas! eu sou apenas um escrava do rabisco das palavras xD._**

**_Para quem está vendo está Fic, o capítulo novo de "Quando o Futuro Vem dos Céus"já está no ar e ele também promete fortes emoções ^^._**

**_Beijos a todos vocês pessoal! _**

**_CYA!_**


End file.
